Villain Deku: Chained to the Past
by Icy-Thot
Summary: This is a villain Deku x villain Todoroki I suck at summaries so just read see what happens
1. Black out

**Chapter 1**

**A/N I am not going to explain what happened because we all know the story of how All Might told Izuku he couldn't follow his dream**

**Midoriya POV**

"Without a quirk? You could never become a hero"

I stood there stunned, my hero, the person I looked up to all my life even more then Kachan, told me my dream was impossible.

My mind flashed back to when Kachan told me to kill my self 'There all right, I am just a useless deku.'

I started to cry

"Look kid I, am sorry ok, all you would be doing is good getting in the way of the actual hero's"

There even the great All Might said it the actual heroes. 'I will never be an an actual hero without a quirk.' An exposition could be heard in the city. "Look kid I need to go" All Might say as he ran off to wherever the exposition came from. I just stood there in shock not even caring about the villain attack, I look the opposite direction. I walked towards the edge of the roof, peering off the edge could see I was about 20 stories high.

"If it takes a quirk to become a hero, then what does it take to become a villain?"

I heard someone say from the shadows I turned around to see who was there. I saw nothing

"W-who's there?"

I asked still searching for the source of the voice.

"Oh, you can't see me? Then let me come closer"

the person said as I see a male-taller then me but looks to be the same age as me. He has a unique face, with white hair and a gray eye on his right side. On his left side, he has red hair with a turquoise eye and what seems to be a giant scare or birthmark on his left eye.

"W-who are y-you and w-what d-do you want with m-me?"

I ask the stranger

"Oh nothing much."

He pauses

"Just you"

Before I could do anything he pulls out a tranquilizer gun and shots me.

Everything goes dark.


	2. Just you

**Villain Deku Chained to the Past part 2**

**Todoroki P.O.V**

"Just you"

I say before I shot him with a tranquilizer gun. He falls to the ground. I walk over to his unconscious body and pick him up.

"At last I can finally make you mine"

I say as I replace a hair that was covering up his beautiful face. I walk away caring him bridal style, as I am walking back to base I get a call from boss. I put the green haired boy over my shoulders and answer the phone.

Boss: Nice to see that you actually answered for onese

Todoroki: What do you want?

Boss: Oh nothing, just wanted to know if you have succeeded in your mission

Todorki: Yes boss. I' m bringing him back as we speak

Boss: good. Very good

Todorki: If that is all then I must go

Boss: That is all

**Call ends**

**Time skip to base**

When I arrived back at base Toga came running at me

**(Yes I know Toga and Dabi doesn't come till after they fight stain but I don't care. THIS IS MY AU AND I CAN DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT)**

"OMG he's soooo cut... CAN I CUT HIM, PLEASE I WANT TO SEE HIS BLOOD RUN DOWN HIS CUTE BODY!?!?"

Toga said/asked as she tried to take the boy in my arms away from me.

"Back of Toga. He's mine!"

I say as I hold the boy closer to my body

"Nice to see that your back Todoroki"

Boss says from a dark corner

"And are you sure this is the boy?"

Tomura asked

I give him a face that says 'Asked that question again and I'll kill you'

"Yes Tomura, this is the kid we've been looking for"

Boss replies

"Todoroki"

"Yes boss"

"Take him to your room and stay with him till he wakes up. When he does make him fell welcome, we aren't going to harm him unless it's necessary."

I nod to boss and walk away to my room with the boy still being carried bridal style

Once I reach my room I lay him down on bed and sit next to him, waiting for him to wake up.


	3. Welcome to the league of villains

Villain Deku Part 3

Deku's P.O.V

_Thinking_

**_Yelling and thinking_**

"Just you"

the stranger said as he shit me with something and my vision goes back and I can't move my body. But for some reason I can still hear and feel everything that happens. I start to get really nervous because the last thing he said what 'just you' **_OH CRAP HE'S GOING TO RAPE ME!!_** I feel someone pick me up.

"At last I can finally make you mine"

someone says. _Oh crap, I am going to get raped._ I start to freak out. I feel who's ever caring me move the hair out of my face. Then a phone starts to ring and I got flung over the person what I can guess is a shoulder.

???: Nice to see that you actually answered for once

Said a voice I don't recognize

Guy holding me: What do you want?

I hear the guy that's holding me say

???: Oh nothing, just wanted to know if you have succeeded in your mission

_What mission?_

Guy holding me: Yes boss. I' m bringing him back as we speak

**_Crap crap crap he's kidnapping me!!!_**

???: good. Very good

**_How in anyway is this good?!?!_**

Guy holding me: If that is all then I must go

???: That is all

Then the call ends

Time Skip

"OMG, he's soooo cute... CAN I CUT HIM, PLEASE I WANT TO SEE HIS BLOOD RUN DOWN HIS CUTE BODY!?!?"

I hear someone say/scream when what I can only guess is their base. I start to freak out I don't want to be cut. _Please keep me away from this crazy person._

"Back of Toga. He's mine!"

_Oh, this crazy person name is Toga. But I hope whoever said I'm his know,** I BELONG TO NO ONE**_! I feel the person holding me pull me in closer and tighter

"Nice to see that your back Todoroki"

I hear someone say._ Wait I know that voice it's the person from the phone call and I guess the person holding me is named Todoroki_

"And are you sure this is the boy?"

Someone asked

"Yes Tomura, this is the kid we've been looking for"

I hear the person on from the phone call replied. _Why would anyone be looking for me? I just a useless, quirkless, nobody who is better off dead. _

"Todoroki"

The person from before said

"Yes boss"

_Oh so he's the boss_

"Take him to your room and stay with him till he wakes up. When he does make him feel welcome, we aren't going to harm him unless it's necessary."

_**HARM ME**?!?!? Ok ok stay clam Izuku, just find out what they want and give it to them_

Todorki starts to carry me to his room he lays me on what I think is his bed and It's surprisingly really comfy. I fell the bed tip to the said so I am guessing he either sat or laid down next to me.

30 minutes later

After a while, I can finally move my body but I still can't see.

" Hello? Is anyone there?"

I say in hope for someone to hear me

"Oh good, you're awake"

_That sounds like that Todoroki guy from before_

"Can I ask a question?"

I ask

"Sure, what is it?"

Todoroki replies

"Why can't I see?"

"Hold on give me a sec"

I hear him walking closer to me I feel his hand on my face as he pulls off a blindfold

"There you go, no you can see"

"Thank you Todoroki"

"How do you know my name?"

"When you shot me earlier I couldn't move my body of see but I could still hear and feel everything that happened"

"I see. Now tell me your name"

"My name is Izuku Midoriya"

_Wait why did I just tell this handsome man with that endless stare in his eyes and...** KEEP IT TOGETHER IZUKU EVEN IF YOU'RE GAY DOESN'T MEAN YOU CAN FALL IN LIVE WITH SOMEONE WHI KIDNAPED YOU!**_

"Is it okay if I call you Izu?"

"Only if I can call you Todo"

"Fine by me Izu"

Todorki P.O.V

_Thinking_

_Holly crap he is so cute. How would that Bakugo kid had him?_ (The LOV (League Of Villians) have been watching Izuku for years and that know his past and how Bakugo bullied him for all his life)

"Izu this is something I want to ask you. Will yo-"

"I will join your league Todo"

Izu interrupted me

"How did you know what I was going to ask?"

"I heard your boss tell you to ask me if I would join. I have been bullied, mistreated, and abused all my life. I've had enough I just want to find a place where I am loved and people want me."

"Well then...

...welcome to the league"


	4. Because of your past

Villain Deku part 4

Sorry, it took so long to write this. I was busy with school and family problems. And yes this is a villain Tododeku book and yes there will be some smut later on but not for a while. (P.S you'll have to wait and see who's top and who's bottom)

**Izuku P.O.V**

Normal

_Thinking_

**_Yelling and thinking_**

**Yelling**

"Before you go and meet the rest of the league may I try something?" Todo ask "Of course Todo" I replied, "Can you close your eyes?" "Okay" I close my eyes only able to see the blackness of my eyelids. What happened next was unexpected, I felt Todos soft, warm pair of lips on mine. It felt so good I couldn't help but moan into the kiss. He took that opportunity to shove his tongue into my mouth and battle for dominants. It felt amazing, I wrapped my arms around his neck and we continued this for a couple of minutes till we had to breath. "How was that?" Todo asks while putting on a smug face "It.. it... It felt amazing Todokun!" I say while I give him a hug and a peck on the cheek "Come on lets introduce you to the rest of the league" Todo says as he gets up off the bed "Follow me"

Todoroki P.O.V

"Follow me," I say as I lead Izu to the main room. As I lead him down the hallway I see him looking at the walls and he suddenly stops. I turn around and see him looking at a picture of me and Dabi. "Who's that?" "Oh, him? He's my brother Toya or as we in the league of villains call him Dabi" "Todo can I ask you something" "Sure" "Why did you and your league kidnap me?" ... "it's because of your past..."


End file.
